Just Need You
by JasmineDiamond
Summary: After Brittany leaves Santana for Artie, it leads her down the wrong path of drugs and alcohol. So it takes the person she hates the most, Quinn, to help her and be there for her.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Let It Go - Quintana Story - Episode One

Santana P.O.V

I exhaled deeply as I felt the smoke enter my mouth. I closed my eyes and laid back on the grass as I felt Puck take the pipe away from me so he can take a hit. It probably took at least 5 hits for me to start feeling the amazing relaxation I been desperate for. I heard Puck chuckle and it was only then that I noticed I was smiling widely.

"I see you been waiting for this." I open my eyes and looked up at him as he put the pipe against his mouth.

"You have no idea." I muttered and closed my eyes again. I never knew I would be here with Puck and doing this. I felt my body be consumed by the high, my whole body becoming relaxed, I could feel the smoke sit in my chest and I loved it.

"We should probably, we have glee next." Shit, I totally forgot about that. I reopened my eyes and sat up, slowly. I reached over to take the pipe, litter and the baggy that contain a small patch of the green substance I loved so much. I open my back pack that was resting next me and put them in, before taking out my perfume and spraying it on me. I turned to look at Puck, who dazed from the high; I grabbed his back pack and took out his clone. I uncapped it and sprayed on him. He jumped a bit at the sudden cold wet feel against his body.

He stood up and helped me to my feet. I fixed my clothes before looking and Puck. "You need eye drops, your eyes are bloodshot." He stated as we started to walk towards the door to enter the school. I shrugged my shoulders, carelessly. "I don't have any, but I'll be fine." I replied and he chuckle.

When we enter the school, the halls were empty. I knew we were couple minutes late, but we were always late so it wasn't anything to worry about. We slowly made our way to the glee room were we heard dwarf talk about the competition that coming up. We enter the room and headed towards our seats, ignoring people stares. I felt people eyes burn into me; I kept my eyes on my hands on my lap as dwarf went on and on. I felt someone lean against me, making me look over to see Kurt there.

"Hey you okay?" He asked, letting the concern swim all over his face and eyes. I gave him a confuse expression and let out a chuckle. I knew if I wasn't high I wouldn't have chuckle, but it already took over my real emotions and replaced it which I didn't mind it at all.

"I-I'm fine, why?"

"You look like you've been crying, your eyes are red." I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"I'm fine." I replied and looked away. I could still feel him looking at me, but soon he let it go and looked away. I raised my hand, making dwarf finally shut up and Mr. Schuester look at me.

"Yes Santana."

"Can I go to the restroom?" He gave me a small nod. I stood up and again people look at me. I looked over and smirked at Puck, teasing him cause he knew what I was going to the restroom for.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two

Santana P.O.V

When I made it to the restroom I checked every stall to make sure no one was there. I smiled, feeling excited when no one was there. I locked the door so no one can come in. I pushed myself up on the sink and took out my things. I was thankful that I still had some in my pipe. I parted my lips to make room for the pipe and lite it up, exhaling the burning amazing substance into my mouth. I lean back against the mirror as I held the smoke in until I felt the burning sensation in my chest and I let the smoke escape my mouth, I smiled at the white cloud that surrounded me. My body soon reacted and relaxed even more. My muscles weaken a bit and relaxed also, I loved every moment of this, I always was so tensed. I felt my eyes drop a bit and I knew by now that my eyes probably gave away how in toxic I was at that point. That was nothing, I usually like smoking purple diesel while having cup in my hands filled with pure alcohol.

I soon let my mind drift off, everything single worry or hurt was gone. Like it never existed and that made me so attached to this new feeling. I was in haven feeling this way; I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's like being in pain and hurt for so long and then not feeling that anymore the only thing you feel is relax and worriless. It was hard to believe that just a few weeks ago I never knew the feeling. But after what happen with Brittany, after she completely left me for Artie I was heartbroken I was in so much pain, I made sure no one saw that though. I put this wall even higher after Brittany and my bitchy personality became even stronger than before just so people think that it didn't affect me. But I got tired of feeling so tensed, angry, bitchy and sad that I just gave into a better fast working action which was drinking, partying, smoking and sleeping around. And it wasn't long until I became a slave to it in only a few weeks of using them.

I jumped off the sink and put my stuff away yet again. I felt like I was in there for hours but it was only minutes. I walked out the restroom with a smile plastered on my lips. My smile quickly faded when a teacher past me I gave her a warm smile as she returned it and past me, sighing in relief and turned to walk back to class, stumbling back when I felt a body hit me.

"Ouch." I said, rubbing my temple where I got hit. I looked up to see Quinn rubbing her forehead. "Hey I was just about to look for you." She said her hand still against her forehead.

"What you want?" I tried to say it as rude as I could but it only came out as a whisper. She scanned my eyes and I felt my heart start to pound against my chest. I quickly looked away, knowing that she would know I was high. "Santana look at me." She demanded. "Fuck off." I hissed and started to walk away but stopped when I felt her hand on my arm.

"What?" I asked, turning to the side to look at her. She scanned me even more and opens her mouth to say something but my phone interrupted her. I quickly pulled out my phone from my back pocket and walked away from her.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby!" I rolled my eyes when I heard that deep annoying voice.

"Hey Chris, what up?" I asked, smiling when the annoyance didn't show in my voice. "Nothing, just going to the store to get beer just wanted to know if you can come over after school, Ima go buy purple diesel." I felt my smile grow widely at the sound of that. "Hell yeah!" I heard him chuckle at me. "Cool well, see you later bye." I hung up and started to walk back to class. The only reason why I hanged out with Chris was because he was always packed with drugs and since I spent all my money on drugs and alcohol I basically got them from him for free.

Before entering class I looked over my shoulder to see Quinn following, I rolled my eyes and walked into class again.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode Three

Quinn P.O.V

After the whole thing in the hall with Santana, I couldn't help but steal glances at the Latina. She seems totally out of it as well as Puck but not as much as Santana. She been acting different these few weeks, even though we haven't talked after that heated fight in the halls where we slammed each other against the lockers, I know she changed. She been coming to class late every day, she won't come to school for days, she seem more distant and shut off. She just seems to be living in her own little world.

When the bell went off for lunch, Santana was the first to leave with Puck. Do they have a thing? No, she's a lesbian. What if she was lying the whole time just to get attention? I pushed the thought of Santana in the back of my mind when I made it to my locker where Rachael was waiting for me. "Hey." She said, with a wide smile. "Aren't you supposed to be with Finn like always?" I asked, opening my locker.

"Well I wanted to hang out with my friends today." I put my books back in my locker and closed it. "Why?" she shrugged her shoulders and gave me a small smile. "It's been awhile since we talked after… you know." I open my mouth to say something but I was interrupted again but by Brittany this time. "Hey ladies!" She exclaimed happily. "Hey." Rachael and I greeted back. "Have you guys seen Tana? I need to ask her something." Brittany asked, looking at both of us for an answered. I nodded my head not having a clue where that Latina could've gone. She just disappeared after glee ended.

"She just disappeared after glee ended." I mouth my own thoughts out loud.

"I saw her with Puck leaving though the back door." Rachael answered. I looked at her, confusion resting on my face. "She left with Puck?" I asked, Rachael nodded her head with a yeah following it. No one leaves with Puck, only if their hooking up. But I know Santana wouldn't hook up with him again because she said it so many times, it's just weird how she all of a sudden started to hang out with him. "Oh I guess I'll look for her in math or after school." Brittany started skipping off to the lunch room. "Let's go eat." I said, trying to forget what Rachael said a few seconds ago. I wanted to push all the thoughts away. Santana is grown up, she can take care of herself Quinn, I repeated that few times in my head as we walked to the cafeteria.

When we got there, I let out groan at the long line and shoot a glare at Rachael when she chuckle at me. Since the line was long I decided to shot cut people, knowing they won't say anything if they notice it was me who was doing it. They knew better then to call me out. I can make someone's live hell and everyone here knew that.

After we got our food we sat at a table where Artie, Sam, Kurt, Brittany, Mike and Tina were sitting at. I hardly hang out with them at lunch or ever so since I'm with Rachael I decided to for a change.

When everybody started to talk and laugh with each other my mind walked off into thoughts. And of course those thoughts were about Santana, I never thought so much epically about Santana and it made my head ache a bit. I just couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's up with her and I couldn't quit put my finger on it. It was more than her and Brittany's break up. I always knew Santana; I could read her like an open book. I knew that girl since I could remember. Every real emotion she was feeling I could see it even when she tries to hide every single bit of it. She could fool the world with made up expressions but she can't with me. She was just too stubborn to let people in but I don't blame her at that because I'm the same.

"Earth to Quinn." I snapped out of my thoughts to find the cafeteria completely empty. How long did I space out? "Hey lunch is over; we have to get to class." Rachael said. I gave her a small nod and stood up. "What were you lost in?" She asked, throwing away her food and mine which I didn't realize I was eating while lost in thought. "Nothing important." I lied.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode Four

Santana P.O.V

"You ain't shit." He hissed as he harshly grabbed the back of my neck. "Your an embarrassment to this family." I winced when his long nails priced my skin. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying at the pain of his words and his hand that contains his long nails digging in my skin. I looked over to see my mom holding my sister in her arms as tears rolled down their cheeks. "Mom make him stop! Please!" I pleaded when he started to pull me upstairs. She closed her eyes tight and turned Jasmine away so she wouldn't see. "Dad please! I'm sorry!" He didn't reply or seem bothered to my screams, he slammed me into the wall. I closed my eyes tight feeling the rush of pure pain run through my body. I felt his body pressed up against me. "You know we never wanted you, you were a mistake and a disgrace to this whole family." His voice was so stern and serious that it hurt. "Turn around." I stayed still, contemplating on whether to do what he asked. "Turn around!" I winced and quickly turned around, scared at his tone of voice. "I could've believed that my own daughter was doing drugs and sleeping around like a slut on the streets." Tears started to roll down my cheeks for the first time in a long time. I soon felt a burning stinging pain on my right cheek. I fell on the floor and held my cheek, crying even more. "Don't cry stupid bitch!" He yelled. "Wake up!" I look at him, confused. "Santana, wake up!" He repeated.

I felt my body twitch and my eyes flutter open. I looked up to see the teacher standing in front of me and the whole class had their eyes on me. I looked around to see that I was in math class. How did I get here? I felt so confuse, I don't remember at all getting to school. "Stay awake Ms. Lopez." She said, sternly and went back on teaching the class. "Oh my god, are you okay?" I heard Tina whisper to me so no one can hear but me. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Bad dream?" She guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"You're a little teary." She reached over and wiped away a tear. I quickly wiped them off and looked down at my paper, trying to hide it. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." I replied coldly. "Are you sure? I heard it's good to talk, I'm a very good-" "Look Tina thank you and all but you would be the last person I would talk to." I cut her off rudely. And yeah I'll admit it was a little harsher then I thought it would've sound but no is no and that fuck face has to understand that. I got up and grabbed all my things before getting up and walking out, ignoring the teachers protest and Brittany whom was calling my name. I just needed to leave this shit hole. I couldn't stand being there let alone being sober in there. I don't ever remember waking up this morning. I only remember being in my room and drinking a big bottle of volka, that was it after that I completely blacked and woke up in class.

When I got to my car I got in the driver seat and let out a shaky breathe. I felt my body start to shake from the absence of all the things I been feeding it. I reached over to the passenger seat to get whatever I had, sighing in relief when I found a baggy with two painkillers. I took both out and put them in my mouth, washing them down with a water bottle that I found laid out on the passenger seat. I lean my head back and waited for the effects to kick in.

I smiled when my body stopped shaky and started to feel the amazing works of the pills. My muscles became numb a bit and they suddenly relaxed. The relief that my body dive into was unexplainable. I forced myself out of the daze I was in and turned on the car and drove off. I looked at my phone and dialed the now very familiar number, pressing the phone against my ear after I dialed the number and called it.

"Hey what's up?" Chris answered. "Hey are you home?" I asked, already driving to his place, he was always at his house getting fucked up so I knew he would be. "Yeah."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Now? I thought you were coming after school." I felt my eyebrows clammed together, feeling even more confuse but just let slip. "Uh yeah, I know, I just wanted to go over now." I replied. "Okay well, take your time cause I have to clean this shit up." I let out a small chuckle and hanged up. Just thinking of getting so mentally fucked up got my heart beating in overdrive.

When I got to his house, I wasted no time on getting out of the car and busting through the door. He wouldn't get mad if I just came in without knocking because I done it so many times that he got use to it. I walked into the living room to find him getting the bong ready. "Hey." I said, dropping my back pack on the floor, carelessly and flopping myself on the couch next to him. He looked at me and smirked. "Ready to get so fucked up we won't remember our names?" I chuckle and nodded my head. "Let's do it then." He said, handing me the beautiful purple bong.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Five

Quinn P.O.V

I ran my fingers though my hair as I looked at the clock, letting out a sigh, only a couple minutes. I just wanted to get home and sleep. It's been a long day with the whole Santana being stuck in my mind. Lying on my bed and taking a small nap would be great. I laid my head on my arms as the teacher went on and on about plants. I was never interested in science, it's boring for me. Plus I have an A in this class so I really didn't have to pay attention.

I flinched when I heard the bell and the teacher dismissed the class. I picked up my head lazily and grabbed my books whilst getting up. I walked to the door and said goodbye to Ms. Cholla. "Bye Quinn." She replied with a warm smile which I gladly returned. I was always close to all of my teachers that way when I fail on a test they can give me another chance. At least that's how it always been since freshmen year and it hasn't changed. Before leaving I headed to my locker to put my books away and get my homework. I couldn't help but glance to Santana's locker to see if she was there but she wasn't.

"She's not here anymore." I jumped at the sudden light voice that belonged to Brittany. I looked over at her. "What you mean?" I asked. "She walked out in the middle of class." She explained, putting her back pack on. "Why?" She shrugged her shoulders and open her mouth.

"I don't know, she fell asleep in class and the teacher woke her up and the next thing you know she walked out of class, I tried calling her but she just ignored me." I nodded my head in understanding. My suspicions of something being up with her grew even more after Brittany told me this. Maybe I should tell someone. Maybe I'm not the only one who has those same suspicions about Santana.

"Don't you think she been, I don't know… different?"

"Who?"

"Santana." I replied, looking back to my locker. I wanted to avoid her gaze, knowing if I looked at her I would just blurt out all the things I was thinking and I would regret it. "What you mean?" Now it was my turn to shrug my shoulders. "She's been acting a little different."

"Who's been different?" I looked to my side to see Rachael and Finn holding hands. "Santana." "No one." We both said at the time. I shot Brittany a look because she told them. "To be honest, yeah." Finn replied.

"You do?" I asked, feeling a little relief that I wasn't the only one who thought that. "Yeah, she's been distant from us lately." Finn replied. "You know that's true, you know she hasn't once gave me an insult." Rachael said. Finn and Brittany gasped in disbelief. "Something is wrong." Brittany said, her hand on her heart obliviously shock that Santana hasn't insulted Rachael. It may sound dumb but that was Santana for you, if she doesn't insult Rachael then something's going on. "Maybe it's that time of the month; you know how you girls get when you get it." Finn said, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable mentioning it. "Yeah, Finn periods don't last for weeks." I informed him and he nodded his head agreeing with me. "I'm sure she's fine, Santana usually doesn't express her feelings." Rachael said.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Brittany added.

"I'm not worry." I defended. "Okay whatever, see you tomorrow bye." Brittany kissed my cheek and left. "Yeah see you later." Rachael said kissing my cheek as well and Finn gave me a hug before leaving down the hall with Rachael.

I started to walk out of the empty school, pulling out my phone when I heard it ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey is this Q-Quinn." I heard a guy slur out. "Umm… yeah, who's this?"

"Chris, it's C-Chris, mmm… Santana says she needs a ride." I heard him laugh a bit and some shuffling. "What? Where's Santana?" I asked, feeling my worry build up in my chest. "Shhh, s-she's sleeping." The guy chuckle. I hurried to my car and got in. "Where are you guys?" After he slurred out the address. I got in my car and drove there. I made sure I went a little over the speed limit.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Six

Quinn P.O.V

It took me awhile to fine the dude's damn house but when I found it I parked the car and got out. The house looked like shit, not to mention the neighbor. A group of guys sat out their house, some were shirtless. "Look at that white girl, did you get lost baby?" One of the guys asked. I quickly ran to the door and knocked.

It took a couple of minutes until a tall, muscular, cute guy open the door. White mist of smelling burning weed escaped the house. "Are you Chris?" I asked, trying to ignore the smoke and how high he looked. "I don't know, are you Quinn?" I rolled my eyes at how retarded he looked. "Where Santana?" I kept my voice stern, my HBIC on high, letting him know I was dead serious and not joking around. "That's not a way-" I cut him off by pushing him out of the way. "Whooo, I didn't know white girls were feisty... I like it." I ignored how disgusting and horny he sounded. I walked over to the living, my eyes instantly falling upon the mocha skinned girl who was laying on the couch. Her legs stretched out on the couch and her face buried in her hands. I walked to her and knelt down so we can be on the same eye level.

"Santana?" I whisper, running my fingers through her dark locks. She stirred a bit and let out a groan before turning her head to the side to look at me. She looked so high, her eyes were red and low just like in class and the halls. "What you doing here?" She muttered, she looked exhausted and not because of the high she looked like she hasn't slept in days, I haven't noticed that before. "Doesn't matter, I have to take you home."

"No, I don't wanna go home, mom... Mom will kill me." Her eyes slowly dropped and closed. I kept running my fingers through her hair. "Santana I need you to stay awake okay? I'll take you to my place, my mom doesn't come home until midnight." She nodded her head and open her eyes. I helped her sit up slowly, knowing if we do it fast she'll probably get dizzy. Chris was on the floor rolling up a joint. "Here for the rode." He handed it to Santana. Santana went to grab it but quickly smacked her hand. "For the rode my ass, were leaving." Chris shrugged his shoulders and put it in his mouth. I lean over, placing my hands on her hips to help her to her feet. She mumble something but I couldn't grasp it. "What?" I asked, softly. "I wanted it." She said, her voice sounded so low and almost fragile. I knew she was referring to the joint Chris try to give her. "It's better if you don't." I replied, walking with her to the door. I quickly grabbed her back pack that was on the floor and put it over my shoulder before opening the door and walking out. "Santana! Leaving so soon!" The same guy that was trying to hit on me yelled over the fence. Santana chuckle and stumble back. "Yo she's wasted!" Another guy said, high fiving one of his friends. "Why don't you two sexy ladies hang out with us, we'll show you a better time." I rolled my eyes and stopped Santana from walking over to them. "You just don't stop." I said, coldly at her. I wanted to let her know how stupid she was being by wanting to get more fucked up then she already was. She didn't reply and instead followed me to my car. I open the passenger door and threw her back pack in the back before moving out of the way to let her get in. "Put your seat belt on." I said. She pouted and crossed her arms on her chest like a little kid. "No." She replied, keeping a straight face. "Santana, put your seat belt on."

"No."

"Santana."

"No."

"Stop acting like a little kid and do it."

"No."

After awhile I got annoyed and reached over, grabbing the seat belt. "What you doing?!" Santana exclaimed, trying to push me away from her but was too weak too so she failed miserably. "Since your gonna act like a kid and not listening then I'll do it." With a click I stood back up and closed the door, ignoring the small 'bitch' coming out of the Latina's mouth. I went around to the other side to get in the drivers seat. I turned on the car and drove off. This is going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode Seven

Quinn P.O.V

"Yeah Ms. Lopez, she'll stay the night with me and I'll take her to school tomorrow." I told her as I lean against the door, keeping a close eye on Santana.

"Okay, are you sure? I can pick her up." I could clearly hear the worry and sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure, plus we have to catch up." I smiled when I heard her laugh a bit.

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"I will Ms. Lopez, bye." I waited until she said goodbye before hanging up. I let out a sigh as I looked at the sleeping Santana. Her hand was clutched onto the back of her hair, her forehead pressed against the mattress, her left leg stretch out and the other rolled up. Her face gave away how restless she was, even when she's sleeping her walls are up. I sat on the edge of the bed and shook her leg. "Santana, wake up." I shook her again when she didn't respond. "What you want?" I heard her mumble against the mattress. "You have to take a shower, you smell like beer and weed."

"Fuck you, I'm fine."

"Well not me, now go to the shower or I'll make you go."

"You ain't gonna do shit." I raised my eye brow when I heard her test me. "What?" I said, daring her to say it again. "You ain't gonna do shit. She replied. I stood up and grab a hold of her ankles before pulling her to the end of the bed. "Quinn, stop, what you doing?!" She moved around trying to get out of my grip but that only made me held on tighter. I wrapped my arms around her waist when she tried to crawl away from me. "Santana stop! Your taking a shower!"

"Bite me!" She hissed. I tighten my grip on her waist and pulled her back. I closed my eyes as we both fell back on the floor with a loud thug, opening them when I heard Santana burst out laughing. I still didn't let go of her. "Are you gonna take a shower?" I asked when I finished laughing with her.

"Yes." She replied. "Wasn't that easy?" I smirked as she looked over her shoulder to look at me, rolling her eyes playfully. "I just wanted to test you to see what you would do, I didn't think you would take it that far." I let a breathless chuckle it was only then that I noticed we were both breathless. "Can you Uh..." She said, looking at my arms that were still around her small waist. "Oh Uh yeah." I replied, feeling weird and I let go of her. She stood up and helped me up. "Can I borrow some clothes?" Without answering her I gave her a white tank top, pink short shorts, underwear and long white socks that she loved to wear every time she use to come over. She muttered a small thank you before heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I grabbed a gray tank top, white short shorts and underwear before heading to the guest bathroom. I took off my clothes and turned on the water. I let out a breathe of relief as I felt the warm water hit me and run down my body. I dipped my head in the water and enjoyed the warmth of the it.

After I was done, putting on my clothes and brushing my teeth I headed back to my room to see that Santana was still in the bathroom. I heard her brushing her teeth so I took that moment to drop myself on the bed and try to relax in the soft white sheets. It didn't work like always I never really had a goodnight sleep after what happen with Beth. It was hard too, she was always on my mind. The thought of someone else holding my daughter and having her calling them mommy instead of me that just kept me up all night sometimes. But I knew she was gonna be okay with Shelby, that just reminded me that I had to move on with my life.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode Eight

Santana P.O.V

I took a deep breathe in as I lifted my shirt to reveal the bruises that hide under my top. They didn't hurt anymore but they were there and it sucked. People were aggressive when it came to sex. At least that's what I guess they came from since I just wake up with them and a naked body next to me. I let my fingers glide to my hips where two bruises rested they looked disgusting to me. I turned around and looked over my shoulder to see another bruise on my lower back and a couple deep scratches. I smiled to myself, those didn't bother me, I must be really good if I have those there. I pull my top back down when I heard the t.v go off and I open the door revealing Quinn. Her legs under the cover and she was sat up her back leaning against the headboard. She turned to look at me and gave me a soft smile. "Hey." I return a soft smile as well and walked over to the bed when she patted next to her for me to sit down next to her. I slid my legs under the covers and lean my back against the headboard like Quinn.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence between us I decided to break it. "Thanks for picking me up and letting me stay over." I kept my eyes on the t.v but I could see her turn her head to look at me. "You know we have to talk about it, right?" I rolled my eyes as I nodded my head.

"We don't. It's none of your business." She let out a sigh and turned off the t.v, she turned her body and crossed her legs Indian style. "Santana." I ignore her soft, sweet voice. I always hated when she used that stupid voice, she knew that voice would make me break but not this time. "Santana, please." She tried again but I kept ignoring her gaze and her voice. I kept my eyes clue to my lap where I started to play with hem of my top. "Santana, please look at me." I can easily hear the pleading in her voice. "What?" I finally looked at her in defeat, I was shock to see the pure worry, hurt, concern and desire that swam around her hazel eyes. I tried not to focus on that because that would just distract me from the reality.

"How long?"

"How long what?" I tried to play dumb, acting like I had no idea what she meant when I knew exactly what she meant.

"How long have you been doing this?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from her eyes again put I soon felt two pair of soft fingers stop me. She turned my head so we were looking at each other again. Her eyes soften when they connected with mine in a way they never did before, instead of me looking away this time she did. Her eyes fell on the sheets that covered her legs.

"Just tell me Santana, how long?" She whispered. I rolled my eyes annoyed that she wasn't looking at me anymore. "Awhile." I replied. She looked back at me.

"How long is awhile?"

"Why the fuck do you wanna know? Last time I remember you hated me!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Well it sure as hell sounded like it!" She stayed quite and I rolled my eyes at her silence. "I'm sorry okay, but that's the past and at that moment I wasn't thinking, all I know is that you mean a lot to me and I wanna help you." She replied after a while, her voice went into a whisper at the last words.

"I don't need help Quinn, I'm fine." I laid under the cover ad turned on my side so my back was facing her. "Tana, your... Your-" I sat back up to look at her. "I'm what?!" I raised my voice. "Your hurting yourself!" She raised her voice as well to meet mine. I just nodded my head in disbelief.

"Fuck off Quinn." I got off the bed and started to get my shoes. "Where you going?" She asked. "Somewhere were your not." I replied after I got my shoes on and walked out, making sure to slam the door. I wanted to forget everything that happened today and I knew the only way how.

Once I was outside I called Chris to take my car and pick me up.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode Nine

Santana P.O.V

It didn't take long until Chris came with my car. He rolled down the passenger window when he parked in front of me. "Hey sexy, need a ride?" He joked. I rolled my eyes playfully and went to the driver seat, he got out and jogged to the passenger seat.

"Santana!" I looked over to see Quinn walking angrily over to us. I felt a bit scared at how angry she looked but I didn't let it show. "Yes Quinn?" I asked innocently. "Where you going? Step away from the car." I nodded my head at her and kept a hold on the handle of the car door. "Sorry mom, but I actually can't stand being here with you." I growled at her and open the door.

"Where you going?" She asked, walking a little closer. "Out."

"You have school tomorrow."

"So?"

"You can't get fucked up and then go to school the next day, Santana please just stay with me."

"I'll be fine, just don't worry about me." With that I got in the car and drove off. I gripped on the wheel, I wasn't even angry at Quinn I was angry at how I treated her. But I knew better then that. I couldn't let her in or anybody at that matter, last time that happen I got my heart broken. It isn't gonna happen again. I won't let it happen. "Where we going?" Chris asked after a long moment of me drowning in thoughts. "The bar." I said simply.

I parked the car when we pulled up at my favorite. I reached over to the back seat to get my purse before opening the door and getting out. I was beyond ready to drown myself in liquor, the taste, the tingle sensation I get from it, is like a drug to me. I sat down at the bar, Chris whistle at the bartender when he sat himself next to me. "Four shots." I smiled as he said those words and watched as the bartender nodded his head and walked away. I wasn't shock that he didn't ask for our ID's, he knew we were both under age because we came here so many times. He didn't give two fucks weather we were under age as long as we had money and paid him. He placed the four shots on the counter and placed the lemons next to them and it wasn't long until we swallowed all of them. I just couldn't take enough of the burning of the alcohol in my throat.

After 9 shots I can tell Chris was out, but 9 shots didn't affect me much anymore. I laughed when Chris stumble in the couch. "Chris, get your damn ass up!" I exclaimed and chuckle when Chris stretched his arms. "Help me well." I grabbed his hands but let go making him fall back. "Nope." I smirked when he shot me a glare and turned around, bumping into someone. "Hey bitch watch it!" The lady exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at her words. "Excuse me?"

"What are you deaf too?" She inched herself from my face. I got closer to her so we were just inches away from each other. "You better watch it." I warned and felt a hand grab my arm. "Santana, let it go." I heard Chris slur out. I kept my eyes on the lady in front of me. She looked like she was in her mid 30's or late 20's. "Yeah Santana listen." The lady smirked. "Keep talking puta and I'll make you shut up." She started to laugh with no humor.

"Your funny, you can't do-" Without letting her finish I quickly punched her with everything I had. She stumbles back into some people that were looking at us. "Come at me bitch!" I hissed, grabbing her hair when she charged at me. I pulled her hair down making her fall straight on the ground. I straddle her, keeping a grip on her hair to hold it down while my other hand punched her. I felt a pair of arms around my waist. "Hey stop!" The deep voice said. I didn't budge though I just kept my tight hold on her and kept punching, letting everything out. I stumble back when the person behind me pulled me up from her.

"Get up ugly ass puta!" I yelled at the girl and she obeyed, getting up and charging at me again. We both started to punch and after a while they were able to pull us apart. "Come on, were leaving." Chris said. I nodded my head and tried to get back to the girl who had people pulling her back. "I'm not done with this bitch!" I yelled, pointing at her but Chris stopped me and forced me out the door. "What the fuck Chris?! I had her!"

"Santana! Stop, there gonna call the cops and then their gonna fine out were only eighteen!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my car. I got in the driver seat as he got in the passenger seat. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode Ten

Santana P.O.V

"Stay here." I told Chris, getting out of the car. I walked to Jasmine's window and looked up, pressing the phone against my hear when I dialed her number. She was a very light sleeper so I knew she would wake up.

"Ugh, what Santana?!" She groaned and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Hey loser, open your window." I heard her shuffling on her bed.

"Why?"

"So Michael Meyers can get you." I teased with a smirk playing on my lips, knowing she was a pussy when it came to serial killers. "Fuck you, now that's another reason why I shouldn't open the window." I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me. "Pussy, open the window for me puta." I closed my phone when I saw her opening the window. I placed the ladder that was hidden in the brushes and climbed up carefully, grabbing a hold of Jasmine's hand and climbing into her room. "Ewww Tana, you smell like alcohol and Chris." I pulled my shirt and smelled it. "I think I smell good." I heard her chuckle. I felt her grab my face, making me look at her and by her expression I can tell she was concern. "Why is your eye bruised? What happened?" I shrugged my shoulders. "A puta happen." She rolled her eyes, playfully. I walked over to her door and quietly opened it. I was secretly thankful that my parent's room was downstairs. I jumped when I heard a phone get a text message. "Shhh, who's texting you this late?" I asked her while opening my door and walking in. "Whore it's your phone."

"Check who it is." I told her as I looked through my closet, trying to find clothes to wear tomorrow. Since Quinn told my mom I was staying with her I couldn't stay here so I was just gonna stay with Chris. "You have 5 text messages and 7 missed calls." I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. "1 text message from Chris and the rest from Quinn." She replied, knowing that I wanted to know from whom they were from. "Speaking of Quinn, aren't you supposed to be with her?"

"Complicated." I replied. I didn't want to go into details since it was practically my fault we got in that small argument. "Well she's worry about you... You should probably call her."

"Yeah and you should go to sleep, you have school tomorrow." I told her, folding the clothes I picked out and placing them on the bed. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." She got up, kissed my cheek and left to her room. I let out a sigh and sat down on my bed, looking at Quinn's number, contemplating to call or not. "Just call her stupid." I whispered to myself. I pressed the call button and took a deep breathe in as I put the phone on my ear. It only took only three rings until she answered.

"Hey." I smiled at her raspy voice, it sounded adorable to me for some reason. "Hey Quinn..." I replied, lost at words to say, just hearing her breathe through the phone was louder than words. "Are you okay?" I was surprise at her soft, calm tone of voice. I was expecting for to start yelling. "Yeah, did I wake you?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty when I noticed that it was 1 in the morning. "A bit, but I couldn't sleep anyways."

"Why?"

"Cause I was thinking about you." She admitted. I felt even guiltier. "I'm sorry." I apologized. I hardly ever apologized so this was kind of hard for me; I tried not to show it though. "Let's just forget about it, I just wanted to hear your voice... Are you staying at your house?"

"No, I'm staying with Chris; I just came home to get clothes." I heard her let out a sigh, I can tell by her voice that she was sleepily but she was trying not to fall asleep. "Okay, are you going to school?" She asked. "Yeah." I could hear her smile even though I couldn't see her. "Good, cause you left your back pack here."

"Totally forgot about that."

"Yeah I figure since it has to do with school." We both let out a small chuckle. "I'll let you go sleepily head."

"Can we talk for a while longer? I miss this..." I smiled at her words. "Nope, I can tell your sleepily, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Promise?" Her voice came out small like a child which was cute. "Promise, bye." I heard her mumble a small bye before hanging up. Even though what happen today I can still say that Quinn was still gonna be there for me and that scares.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode Eleven

Santana P.O.V

The next day, I took a shower and started to get ready. I put on some black high top converse, black skinny jeans and a white tight shirt. I smiled at how good the shirt made my stomach and boobs look. I brushed my teeth and curled my hair before grabbing my dirty clothes and putting them in a bag. I looked at the mirror and winced at the bruise on my cheek bone, it wasn't that bad though.

I opened the door and started to walk down the short hall way. Chris's house was tiny, one bathroom and one room. The kitchen and the living room where practically the same room. I didn't bother to wake Chris up since he hated everybody who woke him up early.

I let out a small shudder when the cold breeze hit my bare arms. I hadn't expect it to be this cold. I hurried to my car and turned on the car on so I can warm up the car. I waited for a moment, adjusting to the coldness before the warm started to kick in. I pulled out the drive way and steered away.

I hated going to school now. I use to be excited for school but now there's no point. Brittany is one reason but after Coach Sylvester find out what I been doing. She never caught me physically smoking but she did catch me with my high eyes and the smell of smoke. I was thankful she didn't call my parents and get me kicked out of school but she did however kick me out the squad. She told me she never would've thought a smart girl would do something so dumb. It didn't affect me at that time since I was totally out of it but now it's different. The disappointment in her eyes reminds me how worst it would be if my parents found out.

She made up a lame story to the cheerleaders, telling them I had to much work at school that I didn't have time for practice. Bullshit. I guess it's better then her telling them the truth and having everybody look down on me. Some girls on the team had the biggest mouths so if she would've told them the truth the next everybody will know.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my phone buzz, telling me I gotten a message. I noticed that I was already parked in the school parking lot. I pulled out my phone and read the message from my mom.

_**Your baby sitting tonight, dad and I have a meeting, won't end until 8 so be home after school - Mom**_

I let out a sigh and got out of the car. "There's my favorite lady!" Puck yelled as he jogged to me. I closed the car door and locked the car. "I don't have any on me Puck." I told him, knowing he only came up to me to see if I had weed on me. "I know, that's why I was smart enough to bring some." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and started walking with him to school. "So, do you wanna smoke now or after school?" He asked, opening the door for me. "I'm not gonna smoke today." I replied. I kind of was getting tired of doing the same thing every day and I actually wanna remember what happens today at school and after. I wouldn't be surprise if I'm failing every subject and have to take Summer school. "C'mon Santana, you never pass on this." I open my locker and looked at him. "Smoke with someone else, I have to see how many classes I'm failing and I bet it's all of them." I looked back at my locker and grabbed my English book. "I like smoking with you though, everybody here is a pussy to smoke at school." I open my mouth to say something but I felt a soft firm hand on my lower back.

"Hey, I got your back pack." I turned to the side to see Quinn now next to me, her hand still on my lower back. I grabbed my bag and gave her a thankful smile. "Think about it, text me if you want too or not." Puck said and walked away. "Think about what?" Quinn asked, pulling her hand away from me and leaning against the lockers as she looked at me. I stuffed my back pack in my locker and shrugged my shoulders. "Not important." She raised an eyebrow, I knew she didn't believe me but I gave her a reassuring smile. She gave in after a while and broke into a smile.

"So I was thinking..." She started as we walked to class. "About?"

"Well since our little sleep over didn't last long, I wanted to know if you wanted to sleep over tonight since it's a Friday."

"I have to baby sit Jasmine and Eric." I replied as we entered class and sat down next to each other for the first time. "Well I can help." She suggested shyly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I love Jasmine and Eric is cute."

"Yeah runs in the family." I smiled when Quinn chuckle a bit. "Okay well you can stay at my place, my mom should be okay with it."

"Cool, it'll be fun." I nodded my head in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode Twelve

Quinn P.O.V

I looked up at the house, feeling a sudden of nervousness washing over me. I stayed in the car in hopes to calm them down a bit but it didn't work. Just the thought of staying the night with Santana is overwhelming. We always spent the night at each other's houses but now it was completely different. After everything that happens between us, it was rare that we even talked in school. Everybody at school was practically looking at us like if it was the strangest thing in the world when we talked in the halls and sat next to each other in class today. Everybody in glee club thought we were up to something and it took all my strength to not yell at them to fuck off.

I felt my phone buzz and I smiled when I saw Santana's name pop up.

_**Are you going to stay in the car or come in? - S**_

I looked over at the house, wondering how she knew I was out here but didn't see any sign of her. I let out a sigh and grabbed my back pack where my clothes were in. I open the door and got out the car. I walked to the white big door and was about to knock on the door but stopped when the door swung open, revealing Jasmine. She was an exact copy of a younger Santana, expect Santana had dimples and she didn't and they had completely different personalities. Jasmine was more of a quiet, shy, sweet, caring and soft person. Santana was a different ball game when it came to personalities and everybody knew that. "Ugh thank god your here." Jasmine whispered to me so I can only hear. "Why?" I asked.

"She's killing us." Jasmine whispered yelled at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. Santana was NEVER good at babysitting. Jasmine move to the side, opening to door wider for me to enter. I entered and walked to the living were I heard the sound of the TV. I smiled when I saw Santana watching cartoons, Eric sitting on her lap, playing with her car keys. My smile turned into a smirk when I noticed how more entertained Santana was with the cartoons playing on the screen rather than Eric. "Seems like someone really loves SpongeBob." I said, my smirk turning bigger when she jumped and looked at me.

"What? There for Eric." I let out a laugh as well as Jasmine as we dropped ourselves on the couch. "Yeah, whatever, even when he's not here your always watching SpongeBob." Jasmine said. "You know what bite me, I'm not the only eighteen year old that watches it, so I rest my case." She defended, looking back at the TV. I reached over and grabbed Eric from her, standing him up on my thighs as he jumped up and down. He looked a lot more like Santana, the same dimples, the same tan skin, the same eyes and almost the same laugh but Eric's was more smaller, more baby like of course and whenever he laughed you couldn't help but smile. Santana's laugh was more contagious and cute. "Hey baby, are they driving you crazy?" I asked with my baby voice. "He's driving me crazy; you should be saying that to me." Santana said, looking at Eric and me. I rolled my eyes playfully at her and looked back at Eric. I watched as he stopped jumping up and down. I sat him down on my lap and he rested his head on my chest as he let out a yawn. "I should put him to bed; it's his bed time anyways." I looked at the time when Jasmine said that and found out it was 7 at night already. How long have I been outside? I didn't even notice it was kind of dark outside.

I watched as Jasmine picked Eric in her arms and disappeared upstairs, leaving me and Santana in the living room alone. "So, anybody special?" I heard Santana asked as she skipped through channels. "No..." I didn't bother asking her the same because I already knew she wasn't seeing anybody. Well that I know of. "What about Sam?" She asked, looking at me. "What about him?" I mocked her works. I was a bit confuse as to why she was all of the sudden interested in my love life. "Nothing..."

"Why?" I asked, curious. She shrugged her shoulders. "What did you ever see in him? He's not a very good kisser." I couldn't help but chuckle and it was my turn to shrug my shoulders. "Too me he was." I admitted. I wasn't going to lie. "Then you my friend never had a good kiss before." I raised my eyebrow at her. "And you have?"

"Yup, plus I been told I was a pretty good kisser, well to say it in their exact words a fucking good kisser." Santana said, dramatically. "I doubt it." I replied as we both laugh and she quickly turned serious. "I'm not joking." She said.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Kiss me then."


	13. Chapter 13

Episode Thirteen

Quinn P.O.V

Did I just say that? Oh my god I wasn't thinking. I mentally slapped myself when Santana looked at me, her eyebrow raised.

"Are You Serious?"

"I-I don't know." I whispered and looked down at my lap.

"Tell me to stop." She whispered, my breathe hitched in my throat as she inched herself to me, her face only an inch away from mine. "I-" She cut me off by brushing her lips against mine. I couldn't help but notice how soft her lips were even though she hasn't kissed me fully yet. I closed my eyes when I felt her top lip brush against my bottom lip. "Are you sure?" She asked, her warm breathe hitting my lips and I shuddered under her breathe. I kept my eyes closed as I nodded my head. "Y-Yes." I manage to spill out.

I felt her capture my lips with hers and I grabbed a hold of her tan hips at the sudden amazing feel of her soft full lips. My fingers wondered under her top, my thumbs caress her skin as she deepens the kiss. I felt her hand on my chest, pushing me back on the couch. She straddles my waist, never once breaking the kiss. I felt her tongue gaze my bottom lip but before I can let her in she pushed her tongue in. I let out a whimper when her tongue glides against mine. My fingers slowly made their way to her black long hair and tangle themselves in them, tugging them a bit which earned me a moan from the girl on top of me. I smiled against her lips at the sound of her moan. My mind shutting off from my natural instincts. I would've pushed Santana away by now but I couldn't bring myself to do it, her lips, their so soft, warm, inviting and addictive. I felt her move herself in the middle of my legs, her hand landed behind my thigh making me moan when I felt her push me up against her, she softly bite my bottom lip which made me moan again as she sucked on it and went back fully on my lips. Both of her hands where now on both sides of my head, holding her up. I gasped and scratched her scalp all the way to her neck when I felt her hips slowly rolled downwards into me. The feeling was unexplainable and I couldn't help but let out low soft moans into the heated kiss at the feel of her hips slowly meeting mine. I could feel my body react especially between my legs at the feeling of her mouth on mine and her hips grinding into me. You can just tell by my heavy breathing that my body was reacting to it and enjoying it. I was for sure Santana knew that because she put more pressure into her hips, her thigh slipping between my legs and she grind a little harder into me, her thigh instantly making contact with my center but she still went slowly. Her tongue just swallowed my desperate moans, whimpers and groans.

"Holly shit." I snapped out of my daze when I heard a familiar voice. Santana quickly stumble to her feet and I instantly sat up to see a smirking Jasmine. She walked to the doorway and leaned against the fame with a same familiar smirk as Santana's smirk. I could easily feel how much my cheeks were burning and I can only imagine how red they were. I looked at Santana, lost for words. She was biting her bottom lip, looking flustered. I looked back at Jasmine who was waiting for an answer.

"So, are you two going to say anything? Or are you guys going to stand there with dumb fuck faces?" Jasmine looked like she was having fun at how lost and confuse we were.

"I...um... Hi." I covered my face when I heard Santana say that. Really, is that all she could come up with? I felt like climbing under a rock and never coming out. I was so embarrassed. Not because of the kiss, I don't regret it. This was weird because I never expected it. I'm straight and that was just a one-time thing. It was still amazing and there was no denying that Santana was a good kisser but her sister just walked in at a heated kiss between her sister and her friend.

"I was wondering where all those muffle moans and those pleading sounding groans were coming from, you know Santana I never knew-"

"Jasmine!" Santana cheeks were now red and Jasmine burst out laughing. "Sorry Sis, I mean I just never knew I would see the day were Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez going at it." Jasmine teased the smirk never leaving her face. "Jasmine stop." Santana said, sternly.

Jasmine open her mouth to say something but stopped when Ms. Lopez and Mr. Lopez entered the room. "Hey." Ms. Lopez greeted us and kissed Jasmine's temple as Mr. Lopez walked towards us with a warm smile. "Hey Quinn, nice to see you again." He gave me a small kiss on the forehead and gave one to Santana. "Yeah, were going upstairs." Before I can say can say anything, Santana was already dragging me up stairs. "Don't have too much fun!" I heard Jasmine yell.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode Fourteen

Quinn P.O.V

Sweat started to build as we slowly kissed on her bed. My fingers landed on her lower back, diving under her top and feeling her back dimples. I felt my bottom lip become a little swollen from her sucking on it but she made it feel a lot better when her tongue glide through it slowly. She pulled away and lean her forehead against mine making me open my eyes to look at her. "I want to see you." She said with a small smirk making me look at her with a confuse expression. "You want to see me do w-" I was cut off by her hips grinding into me again and I closed my eyes, bite my bottom lip and let out a moan. She kept the sweet motion in her hips as she trailed kisses down my jawline and going straight to my sweet spot. I arched my back and let out yet another moan. I felt her softly bite down on my skin, driving me even crazier.

"Damn..." I moan out, this girl was no joke when it came to her mouth. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pushed her closer to me, her hands trailing down to my thighs. I bite my lip, trying hard suppress a moan because I knew it was going to come out loud. She began rubbing dangerously close to my destination making the urge to moan loudly worst. "Santana, y-your... Your parents..." I manage to breathe out through moans. She stopped and looked at me and I instantly missed what she was doing.

My heart started to beat as Santana scanned my eyes, her eyes slowly trailing down to my lips. I didn't know how we ended up on her bed with her hovering me but it made me nervous. I still don't know why I haven't stopped this, I'm straight... Right? Yes, I'm straight, I'm straight. This is just a curious thing, a phrase.

"What you thinking about?" I heard Santana whispered, her eyes barely moving back to my eyes. "How we got here... I mean I'm straight, you know that right?" She rolled her eyes and was about to get off me but I quickly gripped onto her waist, stopping her. "Don't leave... Don't move, please." I whispered, looking at her lips but quickly going back to her warm inviting brown eyes. "I'm not your fucking experiment Quinn." She got off me harshly. I sat up, feeling a little guilty. "Your not an experiment... I-I just don't know..." I looked down, playing with my fingers.

"Let's just forget about it." She said, going to her door. "I don't want to forget about it." She stopped and turned around to face me. "Your so confusing." And with that she walked out, closing the door behind her. Ugh, Quinn why do you have to be so stupid? You should've stopped it. Who knew Santana Lopez can be so addicting?

I heard muffle talking outside the door before it open and Santana walked in. She didn't look at me or say anything she just went straight to her window and opened it. She put her right leg out and looked at me. "You coming?" She asked, slightly looking annoyed. "Where?" She rolled her eyes. "Out, Puck is throwing a party and were going."

"What? No."

"C'mon, there should be cute guys, hey now you can prove to me your straight." She said sarcastically. Now were back to square one. She's going to start acting like bitch which is already starting now. "There's something call the front door." I said, getting up and walking towards her.

"There's something call sneaking out." She replied as she got out. I duck my head as I got out the window. "What if we get caught? Santana your mom will hate me." I followed her and waited until she climbed down the fence and then made my way down. "Jasmine's covering for me." She replied and started to look through the bushes for something. "What makes you think she's going to cover for you?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her. "She's done it plenty of times for me." I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. It made me wonder just how long she's been smoking and drinking but I'm not asking at least not after what happen. "Fuck." She mumble to herself as she looked through the bushes.

"What you looking for?"

"My damn pipe, it's not here."

After a while she gave up and let out a sigh of frustration. "Let's just go." She said, walking past me and heading to her car.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode Fifteen

Santana P.O.V

When we got to the party I made my way into the crowd and towards Puck. I looked over my shoulder to see Quinn gone.

"Hey Tana." He slurred out and gave me a red cup which I gladly took. "I have a surprise." He said stumbling a bit before pulling something out his front pocket. I smiled widely when I saw the blunt. "Fuck, just what I needed." I grabbed the blunt, lilting it up before placing it in my mouth and exhaling it.

"So how come you didn't smoke with me today?" Puck asked after a while of just watching me smoke the blunt. I took a sip of my cup and shrugged my shoulders.

"Already told you why." I really hated explaining shit to people especially when I'm trying to enjoy the works of the high. I jumped slightly when I felt pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind. "Hey baby, want to dance?" I looked over to see Chris there. I didn't like dancing at parties but what can it hurt right?

"Whatever." I muttered out and he smiled widely, pulling me to the crowded living room where people where dancing. I took sips and exhaled my blunt as I grind against Chris. I rather do this with a girl but since I wasn't interested with any girls here and since Quinn was supposedly "straight" why not just dance with Chris. He's cute, smells good, nice body and nice soft hair to grip onto. I started to feel a little tipsy and a little high but not enough to feel satisfied. I felt Chris drag his lips across my neck and his hands tighten on my hips, pushing me into him even more. "You so fucking hot..." I heard him moan in my hear sending nasty disgusting chills down my back. He may be cute but the thought of me and him disgusted me.

I pulled away from him after the song was over. "Ima go get more beer." I slurred out and was about to walk away but stopped when he grabbed my arm. "I'll get you it." He insisted.

"Okay, I'll be in the front yard, I need fresh air." He nodded and smirked.

"Perfect." I looked at him feeling confuse. He's acting really weird. I shrugged it off and walked, well stumble to the front porch and sat down at the white cute swing, swinging myself back and forth, putting the blunt against my mouth and smoking the last bite of my it and threw it on the floor, ghosting the puff. I lean back when I felt my chest burn from the smoke, my eyes dropping a bit and muscles relaxing. I broke out into a smile feeling pleasured from the last puff I took.

"You look like you just had sex, that's your sex face." I heard Chris say as he sat next to me and gave me the familiar red cup I had earlier. "I had sex with my blunt, it feels SO good." I joked earning a small laugh. "You better drink; I didn't go and get it for nothing." I smiled and took a long sip before looking at him. "Why aren't you drinking or smoking? You usually do." He shrugged his shoulders and watched me take another sip of my cup.

"I'm not feeling up for it tonight." I open my mouth to say something but I felt a rush of dizziness hit me. I felt my body start to feel supper exhausted. "I-I'm tried..." I manage to spit out before falling over onto Chris's lap. My eyes dropped close and I couldn't open them, I felt way too tried. My body felt gone and I couldn't open my eyes or lift up my head. I manage to open my eyes a bit and I heard muffle voices before completely blacking out.

I open my eyes again to see that I wasn't outside anymore, my body still feeling exhausted and my eyes closing a bit again. I looked up to see the ceiling, I was in a room. I heard more voices well more like echoes and I blacked out again.

Quinn P.O.V

I let out groan, I couldn't find Santana anywhere. "Hey have you seen Santana?" I asked Finn who was with Rachael of course. "I saw her with Puck." Rachael answered.

"Where's Puck?" I asked, looking around.

"Over there." Finn pointed over by the pool. I turned to see him flirting with a girl. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh before walking over to him.

"Quinn!" He stumble up to his feet. "This is my baby's mama, w-we put her u-up for adaption, I-I wanted to keep her, but nooo." He said, dragging out the no a little bit longer. The girl gave him a sad look. "Awww poor baby." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Where's Santana?" I asked. He shrugged and mumble an 'I don't know' before bringing his attention back to the girl. That's it. I pinned him up into the concrete wall hard and he winced in pain. "Where's Santana Puckerman? I really don't want to cut off your small balls." I hissed, bringing my HBIC persona out. His face expression turned into a scared little boy expression. "I-I don't know, she-"

"I saw some dude carry her upstairs." I turned around to see Sam and Mike standing there, looking worried for Puck. I pushed him away and turn my attention at the two boys. "What you mean you saw a guy carry her upstairs?" They both shrugged their shoulders.

"She looked completely out." Sam said.

I felt my stomach turn in knots; I couldn't help but feel worried. I quickly ran as fast as my feet could take me to the house. "Quinn!" I heard Rachael yell behind me when I past her. "Where you going?!" She asked. I ignored her and ran up what seem like long ass stairs. When I got to the top I hurried to the small hall way, opening the first. She wasn't in there. I walked over to the other door at the other side and opened it, gasping at what I saw.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode Sixteen

Quinn P.O.V

My heart instantly dropped at the sight, Santana laying unconscious and Chris putting his pants on. He looked over at me and smirked. "Oh my god." I heard Rachael say behind me.

"She fell asleep after a good fucking." He said as he grabbed his shirt and left with a cocky smile. I let out a sigh and walked over to Santana. I sat next to her and shook her.

"Santana, were leaving." I said shaking her a little bit more but she didn't wake up. I shook her little rougher, trying to wake her up but nothing, she just laid there lifeless. "Santana wake up." I tried again but still nothing.

"Do you think...?" Rachael trailed off making me look at her with a concern expression. "What?" I asked, looking back at Santana and shaking her again. "N-nothing, I'll get Finn to carry her to the car, put her clothes on." I nodded my head and waited until she left to gather her clothes.

It took a while put after I was done, I open the door and let Finn, Rachael and Puck in. Puck walked over to Santana with a smirk. "This girl got fucked up!" He exclaimed. "Shut up Puck!" We all said at once, Finn lean down and shook her.

"She doesn't wake up, I already tried it." I said with a sigh. Puck and Finn looked at me, their eyebrows crashed together in confusion. "What you mean she doesn't wake up?" Puck asked, looking at Santana and shaking her as well. "I tried waking her up but she won't response."

Puck face palm and looked at us. "She was drugged." My mouth dropped in shock. "W-what? How? I mean..." I was so lost and confuse, I hurried to Santana's side and held onto her hand. "Chris was with her... Do you think...?" Rachael said, trailing off again, I knew she didn't want to say it and I didn't want to hear it. "I'm going to kill him." I heard Puck hissed, walking towards the door but Finn quickly stopped him. "Look, I want to kill him as much as you do but right now is about getting Santana out of here." Puck hesitated for a moment but nodded his head in agreement. All I wanted to do was the same as Puck but Finn was right, we had to get Santana out of here. My heart ached as I watched Finn pick her lifeless body up. My thoughts were drown by what Chris had done to her. Did he rape her? I walked in on him putting his pants on and Santana was bare naked. My body was full rage towards him but I couldn't act on them because I just wanted to be next to Santana. How can I be so stupid and leave her alone? It's my entire fault. Santana should hate me for this.

We walked to her car and Finn laid her in the back seat. "Take her to your house or whatever you two are staying at, she just needs to sleep it off." Puck said before leaning over and kissing Santana's temple. "Are you sure she's going to be alright? I mean we have to call the cops, she was drugged for god's sake." Rachael said, pacing back and forth. "No, no, no, no one is calling the cops, I have ounces of weed and underage drinking teenagers, my parents will kill me and not to mention you'll get arrested and in trouble too." Puck replied.

"Puck is right, this would be on us." Finn said, wrapping his arms around worried Rachael. "I can't take her home, her mom will kill us." I said, running my fingers through my hair. I didn't give two fucks about getting in trouble but I knew Santana would never forgive me if her mom found out about all the shit she's be doing. "You can stay at my house; my dads aren't home until next week." Rachael said with a shaky voice. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jasmine's number, pressing the phone against my ear. After about 5 rings she answered.

"What?" She said with a groan.

"Hey it's Quinn, were going to stay with Rachael since it's pretty late, do you think you can cover? We'll try to make it back before your parents wake up."

"Don't worry about that, they leave really early and they don't bother checking on his." Jasmine said, sounding sleepily.

"Wouldn't she know Santana's car is gone?"

"Nope, trust me; she's done this a lot."

"Oh thank you, see you tomorrow." I hung up and looked at Rachael, giving her a small nod. She gave me a weak smile before looking up at Finn. "Ima go baby, call you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded his head and gave her a peck on the lips before walking away with Puck.

"I'll meet you at my house." She said and walked to her car while I walked to the driver's seat and turned on the car.

All I can think of in the long car ride was that this was all my fault. How could I leave Santana alone? Damn I'm so stupid. She's going to hate me in the morning and were going to be back right were we started, hating each other and fighting a lot over dumb shit and it's all going to be because of me.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode Seventeen

Quinn P.O.V

I woke up to heavy footsteps follow by a door being harshly swung open. Quickly sitting up I looked over to see Santana not by my side anymore. I jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom where I heard someone throwing up. I knew it was Santana so that only made me want to hurry to her. When I got there I saw her hovering over the bathroom, groaning and rubbing her temple. I knelt beside her, removing hair out of her face with one hand and rubbing her back with my other hand. She jumped at first but when she realize it was me she relaxed to my touch. She opened her mouth to tell me something but quickly hoover the toilet and started to throw up again. After she was done I stood up and grabbed mouth wash for her, looking over at her again when she started to throw up. I knelt down next to her again and return to holding her hair back and rubbing her back. I couldn't help but feel worry about her. She just been drugged and I'm sure she has no idea. It's like any other after party situation for her. She probably thinks it's another hangover from drinking too much.

She stood up after a while and walked over to the sink to rinse her mouth with the cup of mouth wash I placed for her. "You want aspirin?" I asked when she started to rub her temple again. She looked at me and nodded her head. "Lay down, I'll go get them." She nodded again and headed back to the bed as I made my way to the kitchen where Rachael was sitting on a stool watching the news. She glance back at me and gave me a small hint of a weak smile. "How is she?" She asked, getting off the stool and walking to the other side of the counter. "Not well, she was throwing up right now." I answered and walked to her to get the aspirin. After spending nights at Rachael's place I knew where everything was so it wasn't hard to find the aspirin bottle. "Yeah I heard her all the way over here, does she remember anything?" I grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water, placing it on the counter and looking at her. "I doubt it." I answered, opening the small bottle that contains the pills and took two of them out.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"She has the right to know what kind of monster Chris is." It wasn't going to be easy but she did have the right to know. Plus I don't want her anywhere near that bastard. Not after what happen last night. How could he take advantage of her like that? I just wanted to rip his head off just thinking of what he did to her. I wasn't going to let this past for sure. I'll make sure of that. He'll get every piece of pain from me and maybe Puck will help.

"He should go to jail." Rachael said, folding a wet cloth and handing it to me. "Yeah, well we need prove to do that and I want to make sure Santana knows first before we start making decisions." She nodded in agreement. "I'll make breakfast." I gave her a thankful smile before grabbing the cup of water, the two pills and the wet cloth.

I walked over to the room to see Santana laying on the bed and rubbing her temple again with a pain expression on her face. When she noticed I enter the room she quickly sat up and I gave her the two pills. She placed both of them on her tongue before grabbing the cup of water and washing the pills down. She let out a groan and placed the glass cup on the night stand and laid back into the pillow. I put the wet cloth on her forehead and sat down next to her.

"Santana... We need to talk." She looked at me for a moment before looking up at the celling and closed her eyes. "If it's about the kiss I don't want to talk about it... Let's forget about it okay?" I totally forgot about the kiss but I pushed that aside and focus on what I really wanted to talk about. "N-no, it's not that." She reopen her eyes and looked at me, clearly confuse. Now I was sure she had no clue what the fuck happen last night. That alone only made me even more nervous. I didn't know how she was going to react to this. When it came to Santana there was no telling what she would do or act at certain situations.

"About what then?" She asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard to give me more attention. She took off the wet cloth from her forehead and played with it as she waited for me to start talking. "A-about last night." I felt my heart pound against my chest as I watched her raise her eyebrow. She let out a sigh before opening her mouth to say something, "Did I do something stupid?" She asked; worry swimming all over her voice. "No, it's just... Santana do you remember anything that happen last night at all?" She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

"Well kind of, the last thing I remember was dancing with Chris then Chris went to go get a drink for me so I went outside after that was a blur." She replied. He must've put something in her drink. Ugh, I'm going to kill him. I knew she was trying to remember more but she couldn't. After she tried to remember and found nothing she looked at me. "Why? What happen?"

"Santana, did Chris ever give you the drink?" Stupid question but you never know. "Yeah, why Q? Stop acting stupid and tell me what the fuck you're trying to tell me." She said, frustrated. Here goes nothing.

"Santana Chris drugged you." She looked beyond confuse now. "What? No he didn't, why would you say that?"

"Cause he did, we found you in a room with him, you were completely out and he was putting his pants-"

"Now you're saying he raped me! God Quinn you're so stupid! He would never do that!" She got off the bed and grabbed her car keys. "Where you going?!" I asked, following her to the door. "Chris." She simply said, opening the door and getting out. I hurried out the door with her. "Santana! No! Why?!" I exclaimed.

"Cause he's not a liar like you!" And with that she got in her car and drove off.


End file.
